Foutue Mamori
by Yooshie
Summary: "J'ai une question assez idiote en fait. Tu sais ton carnet de menaces... Qu'est-ce que tu y mettrais si tu étais dedans ?"


Title : Foutue Mamori

Couple : Anezaki Mamori & Hiruma Yôichi

Genre : Romance

Rating : K+

Résumé : Après un entraînement particulièrement rude et que la plupart de l'équipe soit rentrée chez soi, Mamori retourne dans le local du club pour remplir toutes les données nécessaires pour les futurs matches. Sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir Hiruma en train de...

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Riichirō Inagaki (scénariste) et Yūsuke Murata (dessinateur) sauf cette fanfic (h)

* * *

CHAPITRE I : Foutu plan

Lorsque Mamori rentra dans le local du club des Devil Bats, elle s'attendait à voir, comme à son habitude, une demie tonne de papiers posée sur la table. Avec un petit post-it sur le haut de la pile telle la crème sur un chou : "ETUDIE ET TRIE MOI TOUT CES FUCKIN' STATS. FOUTUE MANAGER !" avec, on ne sait comment, une expression démoniaque que l'on peut ressentir derrière soi.

Mais ce que la "foutue manager" s'attendait à voir surtout, c'était un local vide.

Or ce qu'elle y trouva ne ressemblait à rien de tout cela, enfin presque. La pile de feuilles était là avec en prime un démon blond complètement étalé sur sa chaise en train de... DE BOIRE ?

"Et pas n'importe quoi en plus : de la vodka" nota Mamori analysant cette scène... inattendue ? les yeux ronds. "Il déprime ou quoi ? C'est vrai qu'en ce moment il met moins de coups de pied au derrière de l'équipe mais bon..."

Le quaterback diabolique semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la venue de la jeune fille. Beaucoup plus occupé à regarder la bouteille l'air hagard et les joues roses.

- Hiruma ?

- ...

- HIRUMA !

- Quoi ? Ah c'est toi foutue manager...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! lança mécaniquement Mamori, habituée à ce surnom.

- D'accord Mamori.

- ...

- C'est quoi ce regard à la Sena, genre quand j'lui dis d'aller me faire le tour de la ville 50 fois ?

- Hiruma tu ne serais pas un peu bourré par hasard ?

Il explosa de rire, puis se stoppa quelques secondes après, fixant Mamori avec un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres et les yeux exorbités.

- YAHA ! J'en ai l'impression !

"C'est pas possible même bourré il reste complètement dément" se lamenta t-elle.

- HEY !

- Oui Hiruma ?

- Viens t'asseoir !

Mamori s'empressa de prendre une chaise et s'installa en face du blond à la coupe hérisson, préférant ne pas se prendre un coup de mitraillette si elle désobéissait.

"Vu l'état dans lequel il est, mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable." Phrase légèrement ironique lorsque l'on a Hiruma Yôichi devant soi.

- Tu sais, quand je bois je dis n'importe quoi puis... j'oublie TOUT après ! Alors à ta place j'en profiterai.

- On dirait surtout un plan machiavélique de ta part avec je ne sais quelle idée là-dessous, se méfia l'adolescente.

- Non je dis la vérité, Mamori.

Seconde fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, c'en était vraiment inquiétant... mais en même temps il avait l'air de dire la vérité.

"En plus ça faisait un moment que je voulais lui poser une question..." se souvint-elle.

- Alors Mamori ?

Troisième fois maintenant. "Bon allez je me lance".

- J'ai une question assez idiote en fait.

- Un membre du trio le plus intelligent de Deimon ayant une foutue question ! YAHA ! Dis toujours !

- Tu sais ton carnet de menaces...

- Ouais ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu y mettrais si tu étais dedans ?

Le sourire qu'il avait depuis un moment disparut aussi vite que Sena lorsqu'il court, laissant place à une mine pensive.

- Que je fais du chantage à tout le monde, que je mitraille mon équipe, que je suis un démon venant des enfers, que...

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose de plus croustillant ? Que personne ne sait par exemple ? dit Mamori, son esprit hirumatique sortant de sa tanière.

- HUDDLE !

- Euh oui prends un huddle si tu veux, fit-elle un peu agacée. Comprenez son impatience, elle allait enfin apprendre quelque chose que nul ne savait sur l'élève qui sait tout sur tout le monde !

- YAHA J'AI TROUVE ! hurla Hiruma 25 secondes plus tard toutes canines dehors.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Y 'a une fille qui me plaît mais j'ose pas lui demander de sortir avec moi.

Alors là c'était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle Mamo-nee aurait pensé. C'est bien pour ça qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé d'ailleurs. Parce qu'Hiruma s'intéressant à la gente féminine quand même ! En comparaison découvrir que Sena était Eyeshield21 ou que Kurita avait décidé d'entamer un régime c'était pas grand-chose.

Pourtant elle se reprit vite du choc, malgré l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et le questionna aussitôt :

- Pourquoi tu n'oses pas lui demander de sortir avec toi ?

- Parce qu'elle a un sale caractère. Elle se met tout de suite sur la défensive dès que je m'adresse à elle. J'sais pas non plus quelle sera sa réaction. De plus, je pense pas que j'sois vraiment une personne bien pour elle, déclara Hiruma les pieds sur la table et les bras sous sa tête dirigée vers le plafond.

- C'est faux !

- De quoi ? interrogea Hiruma baissant les yeux sur Mamori.

- Tu as beau être sadique, maléfique, calculateur et tout le bordel qui va avec mais tu as bon fond ! En dépit des apparences tu penses toujours aux autres de l'équipe !

- Si tu le dis, concéda t-il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un doux rire au lieu de l'habituel "Kekeke".

- Et puis, si cette fille devient agressive à ton approche c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison, non ?

- Faut dire que j'l'affuble d'un surnom qui lui plaît pas et j'arrête pas de lui donner des ordres.

- C'est sûr que dans ce cas-là... Et c'est quoi ce surnom aussi ?

- Ça te regarde pas, bouda Hiruma.

- Allez dis-moiiiiii, c'est quoiiii ? demanda Mamo, avide de savoir.

- Foutue manager !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire c'est quoi ?

- FOUTUE MANAGER !

- BON TU M'ÉNERVES ! Je te signale que tu m'as dit que de toute manière tu oublierais tout après ta cuite !

Soudain Hiruma se leva brusquement et s'approcha dangereusement, avec une expression de colère, de Mamori. Il abaissa son visage au niveau de celui la jeune femme. Et se rapprocha encore et encore...

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?" se demanda Mamori toujours assise et sentant une furieuse chaleur venir sur ses joues.

"Il va m'embra..."

Au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, il détourna la tête pour approcher sa bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Le surnom de cette fille c'est "foutue manager", susurra t-il.

Aussi brutalement qu'il était venu, il retourna s'asseoir tournant sa chaise vers le mur. De sorte qu'il tournait le dos à une manager toute chamboulée. Prenant l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table, il commença à taper d'une main nerveuse sur le clavier, de l'autre il porta la bouteille à sa bouche .

Quant à Mamori, elle n'en menait pas large. Tête baissée, les poings serrés sur les genoux, le cerveau en ébullition :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Que le surnom de cette fille c'était "foutue manager" ? Il parlait peut-être d'une autre manager ? C'est pas possible... C'est pas possible..." De plus elle se sentait frustrée, en effet elle aurait apprécié un baiser du beau blond. "Beaucoup plus qu'apprécié", ajouta t-elle pour elle-même.

Les minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de tapotement (_de clavier_) cesse. Ce fut ce silence soudain qui sortit Mamori de sa transe.

- Hiruma ?

- ...

- C'est oui.

- ...

- Je suis d'accord pour sortir avec toi.

- ...

- Euh Hiruma ?

- ...

Mamori se leva et vint se mettre face à notre bel endormi.

Attendez... ENDORMI ?

- Et bien et bien, on dirait que le diablotin est fatigué, dit-elle d'une expression tendre se peignant sur le visage.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un objet rectangulaire. CLIC CLIC.

C'est ainsi que Mamori prit les fameux papioches pour lesquels elle était venue et s'en alla laissant le démon à son sommeil.

* * *

_LE LENDEMAIN MATIN_

- ALLEZ ! BOUGEZ VOUS LE TRAIN ! SALETÉ DE NAIN VA ME COURIR 500 FOIS LE TOUR DU LYCÉE ! BABABABABABAM !

- OUI OUI AAAAAH J'Y VAIS !

- YAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Hiruma tu veux une bouteille d'eau ?

Se calmant immédiatement, Yôichi regarda suspicieusement la manager des Devil Bats.

- Euh qu'y a t-il ? commença à s'inquiéter Mamori, la sueur au front.

- Foutue manager !

- Ne m'appelle pas... démarra t-elle.

- T'es passée au local hier soir ? la coupa t-il.

Décontenancée, elle répondit prudemment :

- Oui j'ai pris les feuilles et je suis partie, tu étais en train de dormir.

- T'es sûre ?

Elle se surprit à répondre "non".

- Okay. C'est oui ou c'est non ?

- Je viens de dire non, tu te moques de moi ? s'emporta la mangeuse de choux crémeux.

- J'te parle pas de ça. Mamori.

- ...

- Peu importe ce que j'ai pu te raconter parce que j'ai tout oublié. Cependant, je sais que j'ai dû te poser la question de façon implicite ou explicite. Je te rappelle que je suis le démon qui prévoit, qui combine, qui peut tout prédire.

- Tu avais encore tout manigancé ? s'étonna Mamori de s'étonner de s'être faite avoir une nouvelle fois par une ruse hirumatique.

- Rien n'arrive jamais au hasard. La seule chose que je n'ai pu prévoir c'est ta réponse, avoua Hiruma. Alors ?

Qu'il était mignon à demander cela tout en faisant mine de regarder le terrain. On pouvait même apercevoir un léger rose sur ses pommettes. Alors ? Alors bien décidée à prendre sa revanche Mamori se sentant d'humeur diabolique* déclara d'un air narquois.

- Alors tu n'avais qu'à rester éveillé lorsque je t'ai répondu ! dit-elle tout en sortant une photo de sa poche. En plus, tu baves quand tu dors, si par malheur quelqu'un l'apprenait... Sur ce...

Elle partit donner des bouteilles aux autres.

Hiruma regarda la fille qu'il voulait s'éloigner et soupira, sourire aux lèvres :

- Foutue Mamori...

* * *

_*Mamo en mode diabolique genre comme dans l'épisode avec la fête sportive_


End file.
